1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ordering element for documents or other items and materials and to an ordering assembly of inclined pigeon-holes formed of several of these elements.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Ordering assemblies of canted pigeon-holes exist and for the most comprise walls for the separation of planes disposed between two horizontal shelf levels which are provided with slots or openings for the blocking and locking of said walls. These assemblies are used for their comfort and convenience and for the good maintaining of the documents which they receive. At the same time these assemblies represent inconveniences relating to their assembly and to their disassembly, which are neither quick nor easy.
The French patent No. 2,544,667 palliates and extenuates these assembly and disassembly inconveniences and proposes a modular angled pigeon-hole based on identical plates formed like a W.
These plates are positioned on a shelf and are resting one on another without requiring a locking means. At the same time the modular pigeon-holes present an inconvenience relating to the maintaining of the plates in proper position.
In fact, these plates are intended to automatically lock themselves between the weight of the documents which they suppot. However, the shape of a W of these plates does not allow a sure automatic blocking. The plates form a pigeon-hole according to that patent and are provided with a wall, which is the longest wall, against which wall the documents are supported. Said wall is inclined versus the rear relative to other walls formed on the metal plate. Thus the support of the documents on that wall tends to raise the other walls and consequently to rock or tilt against the rear of the plate.
Each plate rests on a part of another plate placed behind it and it is therefore necesary to load the compartments of this pigeon-hole formed by these plates of shape W according to a predetermined sequence in order to avoid that these said plates do not turn over.